She's my Lady
by LadyMarySparda
Summary: A pure fluff story about Dante and Lady after Dmc 3. Lemon. DanteXLady.
1. Chapter 1

_**She's My Lady**_

"Okay Babe, You sleep on the bed and I'll crash on the couch**_."_ **He said as he brought her through the door of his shop and home at Devil May Cry.

"UH...Dante, can you sleep in the bed with me?" He raised an eyebrow at her with a cocky grin.

"Not Like That! I just need to feel cared for."

He sat on the foot of their bed and watched Lady sleep, that had been more than six months ago and the start of them. He'd nearly lost her a couple weeks ago, so now they were taking a break to let her heal and relax.

He thought back to that night two weeks ago. He and Lady were fighting demons as normal, but for the first time ever her gun misfired and she didn't carry a sword. The demon she was fighting saw his opportunity and threw her through the nearest wall. Seeing this elevated Dante into a Devil Trigger state. He Let His anger take over for the first time ever.

He had to mentally calm himself; He never lost control around her because it scared her too much.

When he saw her lying in a heap on top of that crumpled wall, his heart broke for he was sure he had lost her, but When Dante Scooped her up into his arms she opened her eyes and croaked out "Dante...I...Need a... Break..." And closed her eyes again. He hugged her to his chest and carried her home to their bed to rest.

He had decided before he had made it two steps that she would stay in that bed until she was better.

"Dante...Dante...HELLO..." She waved her hand in front of his face. He jerked, then looked down at her. "I was just Thinking." She shook her head." Come to bed I'm Cold."

He pulled back the cover and climbed underneath and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his chest. "Stop thinking about it! I am not going anywhere. I'm right here where I'm going to Stay." She informed him as she wiggled her bottom against him.

"Go to Sleep, Lady. You need the rest." He said as he lay back against the sheets. "REST! Damn it, Dante all I've done is rest for the last two damn weeks. I'm Tired of resting, I'm fine I feel good, not sore or anything." She was quiet for a moment then spoke up again. " You...You can touch me." He groaned and whispered. "I just don't want to hurt you."

She turned over in his arms her chest pressed to his. "But, Dante, you are hurting me don't you see, I need you, I want you. You haven't touched me in any way since I got hurt. Please...Dante...Don't take your love from me. Please, Dante make love to me."

He growled. "Are you sure?" She smiled up at his seductively. " Mmm... Most definitely. " She reached up and kissed him, He followed suit by trailing blazing hot kisses down her neck and chest. He rolled her under him as his hands covered her back. His mouth found her nipple and sucked lightly, His other hand came around her to stroke her other breast lovingly. "Uhh...Mmm." She moaned. Her hands raked down his back, her nails digging in raising a groan from him.

His lips traced down her stomach. When he reached her thighs she parted them un-wittingly. He nipped her skin and she moaned "... Dante..." . His lips finally found her womanhood. His tongue traced her folds. She Screamed. "Yes...Yes...I want you...Please!" He smiled up at her. "Not yet, Babe, I want to give you all I can." He found her clitoris and sucked gently. She screamed again and bucked her hips against his mouth. "My name...Lady, Scream my name!" He sucked on her hard and she gasped. "Oh...! God...! Dante...! Please...! "

He smiled, raised up and sank into her...deep. "Yes...Dante!" She moaned and lifted her legs up and around his waist. He pumped into her hard. She met him. Her hips raising to meet his thrusts.

Without warning he rolled over taking her with him. "Ride me, My Lady." He whispered as he reached up to catch her lips with his. She laughed and tossed her head. "With pleasure." She worked her hips over him as she set their rhythm. His hand roamed from her breast to her bottom. He gripped her it holding him deep within her. She screamed and moaned as his hand slipped between their joined bodies. His hand stroked her twice and her body tightened and shuttered in release. She screamed his name and collapsed on his chest. His body followed hers into bliss. He lifted her off of him and snuggled behind her and wrapped his arms around. He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "Love You." She closed her eyes and answered with a faint "Love you too." He smiled and held her close as they both drifted off to sleep.

Several Months Later...

Dante was spread out on their bed as he watched her get ready to join him. She had on a huge Tee shirt and shorts something she had started in the last few weeks, funny he thought she used to wear next to nothing to bed. He let the thought go as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she was up before him, another oddity that she had started in the last few weeks. She normally had to be dynamited out of bed. He set off in pursuit of Lady to find out what was going on.

He found her in the bathroom bent over the tub turning off the water. She was oblivious to his presence and he dropped her robe. About that same time he was thinking how he hadn't seen her naked in at least a week and a half when he saw it, her reason for covering up so much.

"What the hell is that!" he growled. "Wha...Wha...What?" She stammered shrugging back into her robe. "That!" He said as he spun her around and dropped her robe to get a better view.

He knew her body every freckle and every scar. That he would've noticed long before now. 'That' was a Tattoo a really large Tattoo, that covered her entire left shoulder on her back.

It was Ebony and Ivory with their barrels touching in a T shape smoking. In the smoke Dante was written between the grips Lady was written and roses all the way around. "When and why did you get that?" He asked not sure if he was angry or not.

She was quiet for a long time staring up at him wide eyed, Finally she stuttered "It.. It.. Wha...Was supposed to be a surprise. so surprise." She laughed weakly. "Sure as hell was." He growled. "Now tell me why." "Well, we'll be together a year tomorrow and--" He cut her off, "Let me guess you wanted to show me you were mine by branding yourself."

"Dante I did not brand myself." She said starting to get angry. " I just wanted a way to show that I was yours." she finished quietly realizing she had just said the same thing he did. "I even used Ebony and Ivory" she finished.

"I see that, but you didn't have to go to such extremes. I know you love me, Babe. he said realizing that he wasn't all that angry. "Dante, you and I both know I love you, but the whole rest of the world doesn't. And I wanted the world to know that I am Dante Sparda's Lady." Finally she asked. "Do you not like it so much?"

"No, actually I like it a lot. I think it makes you look hot." he said and she glared at him. "Not that you need anything to make me hot for you babe." he corrected then leaned down and kissed her. "Not to mention my tattoo" He whispered. "I know I adore the wings on your back". He had a tattoo the length of his back that were a pair of devil wings and between them the word Sparda was etched. "their kind of sexy" She winked at him. He just smiled.

" So.. Dante, Can I ...Uh take my bath now that you are done inspecting my body." She said with a saucy laugh. "Sure, Need help?" He answered with a wink and a grin. " No I can bathe myself. Go cook breakfast." She suggested. And He did.

Thirty minutes later she was out and dressed sitting at the table. He had set the table, poured her orange juice and set out her plate. She looked down at said plate. "what's this?" Open it he said anxiously. She stared at the tiny box wrapped in ruby satin wrapping paper. "I was going to wait until Tomorrow, but since I already saw my present, I thought you might want yours."

Inside the wrapping was a small red velvet jeweler case. She flipped it open to reveal a Platinum ring with a huge ruby solitaire inside. " I don't much like diamonds. Red is much more your color anyway." He said with a grin.

"What I'm trying to say is; Lady, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to give you my name, my life, my every thing. Then he dropped down to one knee. and whispered " Lady Will you marry me?" his eyes never left hers as she jumped off her chair and into his lap. He in turn fell backwards with her straddling his waist. 'Yes! Yes! Dante I'll marry you" She Shouted and began kissing him. She pushed him back raining kisses down his chest.

Whoa. whoa... Babe slow down. I want to Marry you tomorrow, so don't you think we got some shopping to do. You need a dress to match me! He grinned down at her. "I am not getting married in leather." was all she said. "How about red satin he asked seriously. "I'll buy you any dress you want I don't care the cost as long as you have the wedding of your dreams." He said softly .

She had tried on every dress in the mall, she was down to the last one, and thank god he thought when she shouted out of the dressing room. "Dante this is the dress I'm going to marry you in." when she stepped out into the light his mouth went dry. The dress was perfect it was a crimson satin strapless form-fitting gown with a slit up the left leg. it showed off her magnificent body not to mention the new tattoo.

In the last few months she had decided to grow her hair out it now reached below her shoulders and it swept up and over to one side as she spun seductively towards him. "I...I...You...Look...Wow!..." He stammered. "I take it this is the one then" She smiled up at him. "Yes" He answered simply. She went back into the dressing room and changed. On her way to the check out she also picked out shoes and other accessories to go along with the dress.

They headed home together as usual, she went in and hung her dress up in preparations of tomorrow. "Hey, Babe you look good enough to eat." He grinned down at her. "Forget it, Dante. We have to be celibate for the next 24 hours." She smiled at his scowl. "Don't you know it's bad luck to be with the bride before the wedding." He groaned in response. "Where's the wedding to be?" she asked off handedly. " Here at Devil may cry in the up stairs living room. Since we don't have any family it'll just be the two of us and the justice of the peace.. I also had Trish redecorate for the occasion." He smirked. he knew she hated Trish. Jealousy plain and simple. Lady frowned at him and stared daggers in the back of his head all the way up the stairs.

When they got up stairs her expression changed. Both Red Suede couches and chairs were pushed to catty corner each of the corners .Candles and candelabras were set up on every available surface. At the end of the room where they would stand were two pillars with silk roses twining around them. " Oh Dante, It's wonderful. It'll be perfect."

The next day...

Dante paced in front of the pillars waiting for his bride. She had woken to find a dozen roses on her dressing table. The card had read: "can't get married without a bouquet. Love Dante." She had wondered if he even knew that it rhymed. She took her time dressing she wanted every thing to be perfect. She twisted her hair up with curls piled on top of her head. and pinned three of Dante's roses in her hair. She tied a ribbon around the rest of the roses and headed to the living room .When she entered the room his heart stopped he'd never seen her look so beautiful. She reached his side and smiled.

The Justice cleared his throat and began: "Do you Dante Sparda take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" "I do": Dante said looking into the depths of her bicolor eyes. "And Mary Lady Arkham, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live? The justice continued. " I do" Lady answered never moving her eyes from Dante's. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride." The justice concluded. Dante wasted no time his arms slid around her and he pulled her to him and kissed her long and hard.

"My, Dante, do you clean up well" She whispered to him seductively. He was wearing his red leather jeans and vest with a black button down underneath. "Mmm...you too my lady." He whispered back.

Dante reached down and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed room. " I have been dreaming of this all day." He whispered as he slowly unzipped her gown and peeled it down her body. when her dress was in a puddle on the floor he kissed between her shoulder blades and the worked his way to her tattoo. Upon closer inspection he noticed that her name was on top of a scar on her back. "Lady'' "hmm" she answered. "Who gave you this scar?" He asked and touched his name on her back with his lips. "The same one who is kissing it now." She answered." "Lady I am so Sorry--" She cut him off with a "Don't, Dante. As I remember I started that fight in the library of that damned tower. You just finished for me like my knight in shining leather." He just smiled and traced her name with his tongue. And placed blazing hot kisses down her spine as he sent the rest of her clothes ton follow her dress. She stepped out of the puddle of clothes and turned to face him. "My turn" Unbuttoned his vest and shirt sending them down his arms and off his body. She Had always loved his chest and made no secret about it. She kissed it licking his flat male nipples and earning a groan from him. She kissed a burning line down his stomach until she reached his Waist band. She undid the button fly on his jeans and sent them down his hips. she then kneeled in front of him and un buckled his boots, he then kicked them off and his jeans then followed. His man hood stood out at face level as she took him into her hand. Then followed suit with her mouth licking and tasting him. His head fell back and his eyes closed at the pleasure she gave him. She sucked lightly and then ran her tongue across it's head. He reached down and pulled her back to standing. "Wha.. You didn't like it" she pouted. "No, I liked it too damned much." He growled as he Picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

He took her mouth with his as he followed her down. Her tongue slid into his mouth and he gently sucked on it as he found her entrance and sank deep into her body. "Uhh!!" she moaned as he pumped into her. She met his long strokes as she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper. He groaned and thrust harder and faster as she screamed. "Yes...Dante. Yes...Please don't stop!" He was beyond words as he watched her head thrash back and forth on the pillow when her release finally hit her. Drawing him to his.

As his seed pumped deep into her he whispered " I love you my lady, My wife." "Hmm. I love you too, Dante." She answered as he rolled them to their side and into his arms to drift away to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Several Months Later...

"Lady...Babe... Wake up! Come on Babe." Dante Said while shaking Lady awake. "What! Dante!" She huffed angrily.

"I'm off to our latest job." She jumped up. "I'm up I'll be ready in ten minutes." He caught hold of her waist. "No, I don't want you going it's too dangerous. I'll need to be in devil Trigger the entire time and I don't want you there ." He finished quietly. "Please just stay here and finish your research. I don't want you hurt." He said finally.

"Damn it, Dante I'm your partner what if you need me at your back?" She asked. "No! Your also my wife, do you know how I would feel if I let you go and you got Killed." He shouted. She shook her head stubbornly as he eased her back into the bed, and kissed her lovingly. "Now I'll be back as soon as I can." Turned towards the door, and stopped looked back at her and said. ' I love you." And then left the room with his usual arrogant swagger.

She met him in the office a few minutes later. "Please be careful, Dante I couldn't live if something were to happen to you." She whispered as she handed him his devil arms. He kissed her one last time and was out the door.

Late that night...

Lady was asleep in their bed, finally having willed her self to sleep. He missed him; they hadn't slept apart in over a year and a half. A noise had her jerking up in bed. Then she heard the water begin running. He's home she thought as she laid back down nodding off again.

Dante decided that he would take a shower before he went up to bed. She hated it when he came to bed covered in blood. He undressed as the water ran hot, throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor. He walked to the shower and got in.

A few minutes late he was standing in front of the mirror with a towel tucked firmly around his waist. He was reaching for the hair dryer when a small box caught his eye. He picked it up and read:

_Home pregnancy test: Results in as little as one minute._

The box was open and the test had been slid back inside. He pulled it out. "Now how in the hell am I supposed to read this damn thing?" He asked to his reflection in the mirror. He picked the box up again and read more. "Okay, so one line not pregnant, two lines pregnant." He whispered to himself.

He slowly turned the test over to see. He opened his eyes and looked down at the result window.

There he saw two perfect pink lines. He couldn't breath. "I'm going to be a father" he exclaimed to the empty room.

About that time a loud scream pierced his thoughts. "Dante! Help!" Then quietness as he bolted up the stairs. Half way up he heard his brother. "The only way to truly hurt my foolish brother is with you..." As Dante entered the room he heard her gun cock but he didn't give her a chance to fire. He jerked Virgil off of her and against the far wall. He grabbed Virgil by his prissy little collar and shoved in out the door and down the stairs with rebellion at his throat.

"You are not my brother I have no family. Dante gritted out as they reached the outside door. Once outside he slashed rebellion at Virgil. The blue twin fell to the street." Thank you." Virgil Gasped. "Not very classy for ones dying words" Dante mocked. "I cannot attain the power I desire; I am better off dead." With that Virgil disappeared into a pile of ash in the street.

Up stairs Dante held lady as she trembled. " He attacked you so I would kill him. Kind of like suicide." Dante told her. "But why did he want to die?" She asked. " Because he couldn't obtain fathers power." He replied. He laid back and they drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she was in the kitchen as he swaggered down the stairs stopping at the bathroom before joining her. He was leaning against the doorframe when she looked up. " Morning" She Said Cheerily. He looked down at her." Is there something you want to tell me?" "Hmm..No" She said pretending to think on it. " Are you sure?" He asked seriously has he laid the forgotten pregnancy test in front of her.

"Oh, That I forgot." She blushed. He frowned at her." Well, are you going to tell me?" He asked. Her smile returned." I'm Pregnant, Dante. You're going to be a father. He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

Eight months Later...

She had been standing in the nursery observing how Dante placed the furniture. But he had left to find something to eat. He was just sitting down to his sandwich when he heard her scream. "Oh God! Dante." He loved those words just not in that tone. He jumped up and ran to her.

She was standing in the middle of a Puddle in the hallway with her legs spread apart. "Don't worry he said soothingly I'll get you to the hospital." Once there the nurse wheeled her away he knew she was to have a cesarean because of the twins she carried. "I'll be fine" she whispered as the nurse wheeled her away. He filled out the necessary paper work and a second nurse took him to her room to wait.

Several hours later Lady was settled back into her room. In her arms was a beautiful baby girl and her identical Twin lay nestled in Dante's. They were perfect miniatures of their father with Ice blue eyes and silver hair. "Their beautiful, Lady you did wonderful." He proudly stated. "You helped, I mean. Look at them they look exactly like you." She smiled.

Later that night, as Dante laid his girls down in their bassinets beside their mother's bed he whispered; "Eva and Kalina. Perfect names for my perfect angels."

She smiled up at him " I love you, thank you for giving me the family I always wanted." He leaned down and kissed her. She drifted off to sleep after a little help from Demerol. When he was sure she was a sleep he snuggled into the chair by her bed and slept.

_The End._


End file.
